Cold Case
by TChocolate
Summary: Deeks goes missing and after months of searching the case eventually ends up being labeled cold. What happened to him? Will the team give up on him or will he eventually return to discover the biggest surprise of his life? (I am terrible at summaries but please give this a go? Rated T just to save. Story is focused on Densi.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** **Hey Guys. So this is just a little idea that popped into my head, I couldn't seem to get rid of it until I wrote it so here it is! Please note that English is not my first language and any mistakes are my own.**

**This is also my first ever piece of fanfiction so I'm not sure if I'm doing this right. :D Reviews will be highly appreciated and rewarded with virtual cookies.**

**This takes place just after 5x09 but it's AU from then on.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Deeks P.O.V_

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched my arms out to the other side of the bed. Kensi was still sleeping as I pulled her closer and into my arms. She mumbled something before snuggling deeper into my chest. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before checking the time on my phone. It was nearly six and the sun was just starting to rise. I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could, grabbed a piece of paper and pen out of a nearby drawer and began writing.

_Princess_

_As much as I want to stay in this bed with you, (Trust me Fern… I REALLY want to.) I just assumed it would be easier if I left now while you were still asleep… Otherwise I would probably have stayed in there with you the entire day and I'm guessing that would __most likely__ be frowned upon. So I'll be at the beach surfing, the waves are usually great this time of the morning anyways. Therefore I'll see you at work… Don't miss me too much. ;)_

_-Deeks_

I placed a soft kiss on her cheek, put the note on the table next to her, went to the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine while setting a timer for around 07:30am. I got out two cups and placed them neatly on the table.

* * *

After gathering my surf gear I went to my usual surfing spot not to far away from my apartment. Even though Sam had already warned me multiple times to change my routine I just never found any other surfing spot I liked. This one was always calm and quiet with perfect waves. I loved coming here just to think and clear my mind, and after last night I definitely had some thinking to do.

I got my surfboard and started walking the route to the beach… I didn't even notice the person following me until it was too late. I got head locked and felt myself slowly lose consciousness. I didn't even have a proper chance to put up a fight.

* * *

_Kensi's P.O.V_

I woke up at 8am as my daily alarm went off. I reached for my phone and shut it off before turning to the other side of the bed. He was missing and by the feeling of the cold bed sheets he had been gone for quite some time now. I sat up slightly disappointed and studied my surroundings for any signs of him, or where he might have gone and that's when I noticed the small note laying on the bedside cabinet. I reached for it and read it. I couldn't stop the grin that settled itself on my face. _Don't miss me too much…_ His ego was in need of some immediate work.

I threw the sheets off of me and started my normal morning routine. Luckily I had my to-go bag in my car with a fresh set of clothes. I was thankful for the already heated coffee and finished a cup before heading to work.

* * *

When the clock hit 10:30 and Deeks still hadn't showed up I began to feel a bit uneasy. Yes, he wasn't exactly always on time but he had never been this late before. I had tried calling him earlier but it had gone straight to voicemail and I just assumed he must have lost track of time and maybe he was still surfing, but now it just seemed ridiculous.

I pulled out my phone and dialled his number, again being sent straight to voicemail, "Hey Deeks, you thinking about coming to work one of these days? Just call me back as soon as you get this." I ended the call and sighed as Sam and Callen entered the bullpen.

"So surfer boy is still not at work?" Sam asked taking a seat at his desk.

"He probably had an eventful night and over slept or something," Callen smirked. "But he better get his ass to work before Hetty starts asking questions."

I took a seat at my desk. "He didn't over sleep."

Both Callen and Sam turned to me with curious gazes. "You would know this information how, Kens?" Callen questioned teasingly.

I gave them one of my most sarcastic smiles. "He messaged me earlier saying he's going surfing-"

Sam chuckled and interrupted me mid-sentence. "Oh, young love, always sharing every bit of information with each other."

I ignored his little comment and continued, "The problem is this was nearly four hours ago and he's still not picking up his phone."

Both of their smiles fell and they seemed rather concerned then. "You should go check out his apartment, maybe he got sick or something and forgot to call." Callen stated. "We'll go check out the beach. Any idea on where he might have gone?" He asked getting up from his spot.

"I have no idea, ask Eric to track his phone?" I told him while grabbing my car keys.

He nodded and we split up in our separate directions.

* * *

The trip to Deeks's apartment wasn't a pleasant one. Usually it went by rather quickly but today it felt like my destination was hours away.

When I finally arrive I knew he wasn't there. I could just feel it and when I entered his apartment my hunch was accurate. The place was exactly in the condition it was when I left, there was no surf gear lying around anywhere and his coffee cup was still untouched.

"Deeks?" I called anyways while looking through the different rooms, eventually coming up empty.

I pulled out my phone and called Callen. "Yeah, he's not here. Any luck with Eric?"

"Yes, Eric tracked his phone to that beach near his apartment, we're going there now." Callen replied.

"I'll meet you guys there." I said before ending the call.

* * *

I arrived at the beach minutes later just moments after Callen and Sam did. I parked my car next to them and got out.

"Eric said his car should be around he-" Sam began but I cut him off. "There it is." I stated and pointed to his abandoned red Chevy Malibu. It was hard to miss since it was one of the only cars in the entire lot.

We pulled out our guns just to be save and started approaching his car.

Sam was the first to look inside. "Clear." He declared while Callen and I split up to investigate the rest of the location.

"Here, I found something!" Callen called from the trail and I jogged over to him.

"His surfboard…" I whispered, panic high jacking my emotions.

Sam joined us soon after. "The sand look like something had been dragged through it." He said bending down. "Kens, there close to your foot, what's that?"

I looked down and picked up what Sam was pointing at. "H-His car keys."

Callen sighed out loud. "I'll inform Hetty." He murmured before taking out his phone.

I dragged my hand through my hair. Where was he and what had happened to him? Everything was going so well… Life really did have fantastic timing. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Sam, "Kensi, this is probably a stupid question but are you alright?"

I turned my gaze to him and stayed silent for several moments thinking about how to respond properly. I decided to lie. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

He narrowed his eyes, obviously seeing straight through it. "We'll find him." He added sympathetically while putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Callen returned moments later. "Hetty wants us at ops. She's opening an investigation and sending a few more people to track down evidence." He announced and we responded with simple nods.

* * *

After all of us gathered in ops Hetty entered the room. "No further evidence could be found at the scene… Whoever took Mr Deeks did an exceptional job at not leaving any evidence behind. No cameras are located close to the location and because the place is so desolate there aren't any witness reports." She announced bluntly, getting straight to the point. You could see the disappointment in her eyes.

The room fell silent before I spoke. "Hetty… If there are no leads then what can we possibly do? There has to be something… I refuse to give up on my partner." I stated meeting her gaze.

"Miss Blye, I was not opposing that we give up. I need all of you to track down every possible person that might have some sort of resentment towards Mr Deeks. I would suggest starting with every person he had arrested in his life." She bid us all a good luck before leaving.

All of us started working on the longest, hardest and closest case we've ever had.

* * *

**_3 Months Later_**

I tapped my fingers on the edge of the sink waiting… I don't blame myself for not noticing until now. With everything that has been going on I never really put any focus on myself. In _five minutes_ I'll finally know if what I was starting to suspect was indeed true, and to be honest I was certain I already knew the answer.

_Four minutes – _I sighed and looked at the little timer I set on my phone. It has been three entire months since Deeks had gone missing… We've tried _everything. _We've questioned _everyone. _We've searched _everywhere. _Every time we've kept coming up _empty. _It's like he vanished off the face of the earth.

_Three minutes_ – Everyone was starting to lose hope. I'd be lying if I told you that I hadn't thought about giving up myself. I won't though… I was serious when I told Hetty that I refuse to give up. I still do.

Two minutes – In just a couple more minutes I'd know if I was indeed pregnant… I know I am, it's the only thing that could explain the way I've been feeling for the past few weeks.

_One minute_ – In 60 seconds I'll have my answer and I am pretty sure this answer will motivate me to find him even more.

The timer beeped indicating that it was finished and I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly. Even though I knew that I was pregnant this will make things real. I was terrified. I was not ready for children and I was certainly not ready to go through this alone.

I bit my lip anxiously and flipped the test over revealing the little plus sign. I couldn't manage to keep the tears in anymore. I burst out crying and sunk to the ground clutching the test in my hands. "_Marty_..." I paused wiping away my eyes. "You better be alive." I whispered as more tears began to fall. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me. You **promised** me! I'm holding you to it… I will not let our child go without knowing his father…"

* * *

The next day when I got into work we were told to gather in ops again. I entered the room and everyone was already waiting. "Sorry I'm late." I mumbled quietly not meeting their gazes.

"It's quite alright Miss Blye." Hetty sighed before starting. "As you all know it's been three months now. We've spent three months on this case and we have come up with no leads at all… So I'm afraid we have been ordered to- to put this case on the shelves for the time being."

"You want to turn this into a cold case already?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"It's out of my control Mr Hanna." Hetty retorted.

The rest of the team was speechless and so was I. I could feel the tears burning the back of my eyes. Less than twenty-four hours ago I found out I was pregnant and now Deeks's case was being declared cold.

"Hetty, uh- we can't stop looking. Not yet… Please." I begged. I never begged before in my life, it felt wrong. It made me feel weak but I was not going to let this happen now.

"I understand how all of you feel about this. Trust me, I feel exactly the same... but we need to face reality. We need to do our jobs and right now our jobs require for us to move on." She added sternly.

"Yeah Hetty, we do understand but in all due respect Deeks was one of our own, still is and we just assumed you would give us more time to find him." Callen stated folding his arms.

I stood back not exactly knowing how to say what I want to say. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me. "Hetty, I didn't really want to say this in front of everybody but I guess I have no choice… When we first got the case I told you that I wouldn't give up on Deeks and- and to be honest there were times I nearly decided to drop it, but last night I learned some new information and I guess it's time to come clean." I paused slightly as everyone faced me with confused expressions. "I'm pregnant. Deeks is the father… It happened the night before he got taken."

Everyone's jaws dropped open slightly.

"Kens, I'm so sorry." Callen whispered embracing me in a brotherly hug. He was soon followed by Sam, Nell and even Eric.

Hetty sighed. "I am truly sorry Miss Blye but there is still nothing I can do, I do hope you manage to forgive me." She left the room soon after.

"We'll work on finding Deeks after official work hours. They can stop us from looking on their time but they can't stop us after we're off." Sam stated. "Also Kensi, we're here for you, whatever you need… You don't have to go through this alone and if we get Deeks back, _when _we get Deeks back. I'm going to have a little talk with him." He added with a smile. "I'm sure G is going to join me."

"You're absolutely right Sam." Callen grinned and I couldn't help but chuckle at their attempts to make me feel better.

* * *

True to their word, they spent hours after work trying to track down leads but much like before no leads, therefore no answers and after months of doing this little ritual they began searching less and less till they eventually stopped looking.

They never stopped supporting me though. They were there every step of the way and of course I would of much rather wanted Deeks with me… They proved to be the most loyal friends.

* * *

On the 27th of August I gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy ever. Jared Donald Deeks. He already had a lot of his father's features and I'm sure he'll grow up to look almost exactly like him.

After becoming a single mother I finally accepted that I wouldn't be able to spend so many hours looking for Deeks anymore. Our son turned into my first priority. I will never let our son grow up not knowing who his father is though. I'll be sure to tell him stories every single day… Just to remind him that is father was a great man.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review/follow if you would like to read more. The first chapter will most probably be up later today or tomorrow.**

**I really hope this wasn't too terrible, I'm nervous on hearing your opinions! D:**

**xxx**

**Tc**


	2. Unexpected return

**Authors Note:** **I'm literally blown away with all the reviews, favorites and follows I got for the first part of my story. Thank you guys! It means so much to me. **

**I'****m attempting something _different_ in this story. I really hope I don't ****disappoint you guys. ^^ - If there are any grammar/spelling errors you can go ahead and point them out and I'll be more than happy to fix 'em. It's current 3AM so I'm assuming you will find some mistakes** _somewhere._

**Also be sure to read the A/N at the very end. I just _clarify_ a few things there... :D**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. All credit goes to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**_Set: 4 years later_**

_Deeks's P.O.V_

My feet hit the pavement with loud thuds as I continued to run. The sound of my heavy breathing echoed through the empty street. I had no idea where I was or where I was going, I just needed to get away before _he_ could find me again. I had no intention of going back to that place ever, again. I needed to go home, back to my team, back to Kensi.

Putting one foot in front of the other I kept running…

I finally stopped and placed my hands on my knees as the need for air became crucial, I had no idea how long I have been running but it must have been quite some time since my lungs felt like they were on fire. I coughed while attempting to catch my breath and slowly raised my head to study my surroundings.

The entire neighborhood seemed a bit dodgy… The only place that appeared the slightest bit trustworthy was some diner located just across the street from where I was standing. I let out a loud sigh and stood up straight. Looks can be deceiving but I didn't really have a lot of options. The least I can do now is find out where the hell I am.

* * *

When I entered the diner I was fairly surprised to find it normal. It was just a casual diner with casual people sitting at tables, eating and chatting. I guess I wasn't very high on trust given my current situation.

I stalked over to the front desk where some grey haired waitress was in the progress of cleaning a ketchup stain from the table. "Excuse me?" I asked while clearing my throat.

She studied my appearance and sighed. "How can I help you?"

"This is probably a weird question but where exactly am I?" I asked forcing a smile.

Her face fell slightly. "East Los Angeles, honey…"

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding… That was good. Well, for the most part… It could have been worse. I could have been in some foreign country. "Thank you very much." I told her and began to turn.

"Hey… Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water? On the house." She asked giving me a warm smile.

I returned the gesture. "That is extremely kind of you but maybe next time, I need to get going."

She nodded and I walked out the same way I came in. It was time to start my long walk back to the only place I assumed wouldn't of changed locations. Work.

* * *

_Callen's P.O.V_

I sat at my desk and worked on some paperwork I had somehow, managed to fall behind on. The rest of the team had gone home hours ago but Hetty demanded that I have these done by morning.

I sighed and scanned my eyes over the empty bullpen. It was nearly midnight and I still had an entire stack to work through. I reached for my coffee cup and groaned at the emptiness the cup contained. I pulled myself to my feet and began staggering to the coffee machine, stopping dead in my tracks when I heard door at the back opening.

I leaped back to my desk, took my gun out from the top drawer and aimed it aimlessly out in front of me, while walking towards the origin of the noise. I stopped at the entry of the bullpen and waited. Most of the lights had been turned off so I wasn't able to see much… If it was anyone that worked here they would have announced their arrival, therefore this could only mean trouble.

The heavy sound of footsteps got closer and I felt my reflexes starting to kick in. The dark figure passed me and I grabbed it by the throat. I felt whomever I was holding stiffen before getting elbowed in the stomach, the blow caused me to stumble backwards gasping for air.

Seconds later a loud chuckle echoed through the room. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to.

"Wow…" The man said dragging out the word. "Not exactly the welcome back I was expecting. I take full responsibility for it though." He added.

It finally clicked and my eyes widened in disbelief, "Deeks?" I queried shaking my head while backing away, my eyes finally beginning to adjust to the dimness of the room.

* * *

_Deeks's P.O.V_

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Even in the dim light I couldn't miss the different emotions that played out on his face. "If you back away anymore you're going to end up against the wall."

"How are you-"

"Here?" I grinned finishing his sentence. "I'm not entirely sure myself… Lets just say I finally saw the opportunity to escape and I was _more_ than happy to grab at the chance."

He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, this must be a dream, I probably just fell asleep at my desk while doing paperwork."

"Yeah…No, it's me, the one and only Marty Deeks." I teased. "Look I'll even pinch you if it'll make you feel any better."

He kept his eyes fixed on me. "**Deeks**?"

I pulled my lips into a thin line and nodded slowly.

Less than a second later he had managed to pull me into a brief hug. "We looked _everywhere_. We shouldn't have given up." He whispered dropping his gaze to the ground.

"It's alright… I take it you guys did what you had to do. I understand." I replied matching his tone. "Look, can we not talk about any of this now?"

He nodded slowly and I smiled, silently thanking him.

We began walking further into the bullpen and I decided to break the silence with a question I was dying to ask. "How is everyone? Kensi?"

He stopped for a second like he just realized something. "She's good. She misses you a lot though." He replied and I felt like he was withholding something from me. My face fell slightly as I thought about the possibility of her having moved on.

"Is she- uh-" I paused slightly searching for the right words but he seemed to beat me to it. "Seeing someone? No." He replied with a huge grin.

I nodded. "Good."

"Good?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Uh-huh."

I shook my head and yawned. Quick to change the topic of discussion. "I'm assuming I don't have an apartment anymore."

"Unfortunately not… You've been missing for four years." He responded and I couldn't help but silently repeat the total of years I've been gone. I knew I had been gone for a very long time but hearing him say it made it all the more real.

"Look Deeks you need a place to stay for the night and my house looks almost exactly like it looked four years ago. Empty. You can stay there for the night. I have a rather comfortable couch." He offered and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me... You think Hetty will let me off the hook for not finishing my paperwork, given the circumstances?" He asked curiously while grabbing his belongings.

"I guess you'll have to see in the morning."

* * *

The ride to his house had been completely silent. I was grateful, I didn't really feel like talking. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep for an unreasonable amount of time... I know that I'm going to have to tell them where I've been for the last, said, four years at some point, but for now I was driven to sleep first.

* * *

**Okay so I live in South Africa and I don't really have a CLUE where the dangerous part of Los Angeles is located… So Google told me what I wrote, I hope it's right... **

**Also I kn****ow a lot of you are probably sitting there w****ondering where on earth Deeks was for FOUR years but don't worry. You'll find out in given time; you can probably go ahead and ****expect a lot of flash backs in future chapters... Woo! :D**

**I have school vacation for the next month so I'll update as often as I can. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**Don't forget to drop me a review? ^_^**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


	3. You look like daddy

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So it's been a while since I've updated and I just want to apologize for that. Things got a little busy~ I just want to start by thanking everyone for reading this! I love the reviews I've been getting, a few of you have even offered to help me with some details and I just want to say Thank you! I'll be sure to remember the next time I have trouble figuring something out :P**

**Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy the following chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS: LA or the characters. All credit goes to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Deeks's P.O.V_

My eyes flew open when I heard the front door opening. I sat up slowly and glanced around the room, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I was still on Callen's couch and by the sound of it, he was the one entering.

"No. I'm not delusional… Could you just- Sam. Just ask Hetty for some clothes, she has an entire wardrobe at work. I'm sure she'll have _something _for him to wear." He said into the phone in a hushed manner. "No- She knows, I already told her about him being back earlier…" He added before noticing me. "He's awake, just bring the clothes. I'll see you in a bit." He ended the call and approached me.

"Sorry for waking you."

"No, it's alright. I'm actually glad you did." I smirked and stretched my arms out.

"Alright then, how did you sleep?" He asked and I could have sworn he looked concerned.

"Surprisingly well, how long was I out?" I questioned curiously while leaning back into the couch.

He chuckled slightly and threw me the bag he'd been holding. "We got here just after midnight and you were out of it as soon as your head landed on that couch. It's nearly nine now." He paused and motioning to the bag. "I got you that when I went out."

I caught the bag and nodded slowly while examining the content of it. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked teasingly removing the razor.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, you're in desperate need of a shower and a shave. Get to it..." He stated pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "Sam will be here in a few minutes with clothes, we'll leave them by the door. Go make yourself presentable."

"Yes **mom**." I chuckled while making my way to the bathroom.

I closed the door and began running the water. I got out of my worn out clothes and entered the shower letting the warm water run down my figure, washing away every bit of tension.

Unfortunately this just left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

_4 years earlier_

Opening my eyes I could barely make out a thing, my head was throbbing and I was almost certain I had blood running down the side of my face. I tried pulling my hands apart but wasn't too surprised when I found them tied together at the back of the wooden chair I was sitting on. The distinctive smell of rust filled the entire room and it was making me rather nauseous.

I cleared my throat before attempting to call out.

"Hello?" I shouted, dragging the word out longer than necessary. My own voice sounding unfamiliar to me. The blinding yellow lights snapped on and I couldn't help but regret my decision. I narrowed my eyes and scrunched up my face while looking around.

I was sitting in a rather small square shaped room with rusty corrugated walls. It looked like some room in an old, abandoned warehouse or factory.

The sound of iron doors creaking open and slamming shut could be heard from my current location, till finally the door to my own little prison opened slowly.

The man stepped into the light, revealing his emotionless face and my eyes widened instantly. "You…" I whispered under my breath as my heart began to race.

* * *

I snapped back to present time when I finally heard Callen and Sam's panicked voices from the other side of the bathroom door. How long had I been unresponsive? When did Sam get here?

"That's it Deeks we're coming i-"

"Wait! No, I'm alright… I was just- just thinking." I called back and I could hear the sound of their relief filled sighs.

"I'll be out in a minute." I added and heard their hushed 'Okays' before they retreated to another room.

I closed off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist before fetching the clothes Sam brought from the other side of the door. Jeans and a black plaid shirt.

* * *

After making myself _presentable_ I entered the kitchen where Callen and Sam were making conversation about some random topic, it died down as soon as Sam saw me. He seemed taken aback at first before he began approaching me, "I thought Callen was out of his mind when he called, but here you are. It's good to have you back Deeks." He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"It's great to be back." I chuckled breaking the hug. "Now guys, I'd hate to run off so quickly but I _really_ need to see my partner."

They shared a suspicious smile before turning to me. "Alright, she's still home, took the day off since we had no case and she was finished with most of her work." He sighed before continuing. "You can borrow my car. I'll just drive around with Sam for the day."

I narrowed my eyes. "You are _borrowing_ me your **_car_**?"

"Yes." He shrugged.

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch."

"There's _always_ a catch."

Both of them shared the same smile as before and started chuckling. "Deeks, I'm being what they call, nice." Callen stated smirking.

"Uh-huh… I'll be watching my back." I mumbled before hesitantly taking the keys I was being offered.

"See you later." They both called in unison as I left. I haven't even been back for half a day and they've already started teasing me… _Just like the good old days._

* * *

The drive to Kensi's apartment felt like it dragged on forever. I just wanted to see her, I _needed_ to see her. I haven't in four years and to be honest I have no idea how I made it.

I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous… What was I going to say? What if she moved on?

I shrugged that _terrible_ thought off when I finally stopped in front of her driveway. I switched off the engine and laid my head down on the steering wheel. I can do this… Just ring the doorbell and take it as it goes; I've had four years to work on my communication skills.

I sighed and climbed out of the car. Locked it and started walking towards her front door, fidgeting with the car keys in my hand. I paused right in front of the door and lingered before I finally managed to gather the courage to knock.

Standing back I shoved my hands into my pockets and waited.

A few seconds later I heard the door knob being tampered with and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Just _Breathe, Marty._

The door finally opened and I stepped back confused, instead of Kensi I looked down to find a toddler with curly, sandy blonde hair looking up at me, his mouth slightly agape.

He obviously found something hilarious 'cause he burst out giggling seconds later. _Probably my confused expression._

I stared down, studying the child before crouching down so I was at his level.

"Uh- sorry about that buddy, I think I might have the wrong house." I grinned before standing up again.

He studied me and shook his head while pocking a finger into his mouth. "You look like daddy." The boy replied bluntly, giving me an excited grin.

I chuckled while studying the confused child. "I don't think so buddy." I told him before slightly turning away. We did share some coincidental similarities but I was pretty sure I didn't have a kid. Callen and Sam probably just forgot to mention that Kensi moved.

"Are you sure?" The toddler asked his face falling slightly, he was still struggling with his R's and I could help but smile. "You look like him."

"I'm sure it's not me kiddo…" I smirked, finally noticing the boys' ocean blue mismatched eyes. Yet I shrugged it off as another coincidence.

He nodded slowly, considering my words. "Okay, you do look a lot like the pic-"

"Jared Donald Deeks. What has mommy told you about opening the door without her around?" a Very familiar voice called in a playful manner near the door.

"Not to do it." The boy shrugged and ran away giggling, second later calling out for 'Monty'.

I stood frozen in place. Confused. _Okay, this is happening._

The owner of the lovely voice approached the door where I continued to stand motionlessly. "Sorry about my so-" She froze finally meeting my eyes with her beautiful mismatched ones. The same ones I've missed so much.

The entire world felt like it had somehow managed to stop as I studied the different emotions that played out on her face. It went from confusion to pure shock till it finally settled on a hope filled expression.

"Deeks?" She asked dubiously taking a step closer. The crack in her voice not going unnoticed.

"Princess." I returned matching her tone. Moments later I finally had her in my arms, both of her hands clinging to my clothes like she was afraid I was going to disappear again.

"You're alive." She whispered with her head tucked into the crook of my neck.

I let out a little laugh and pulled her closer. "I still remember that promise I made Fern." I mumbled, my thoughts drifting back to the little boy when a loud giggle broke out from somewhere in the house.

"Kens… Do you have something or _someone _to tell me about?" I asked brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm pretty sure I saw a little munchkin running around asking if I was his daddy…"

She laughed and the tears she had been trying to hold in started to fall, she took my hand and led me inside.

"Well, a couple months after you-" She paused and I could hear her voice start to shake. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she continued, "- I found out I was pregnant and yes, he's yours." She stated.

"Obviously, what else would explain his handsome looks?" I declared giving her a beaming smile, she rolled her eyes teasingly. "Your ego is still intact."

She turned around slightly. "Jared, come here! I want you to meet someone."

The patter of tiny feet hitting the floor approached before the young boy peaked around the corner of the door. "Mommy?" He asked curiously and walked till he was standing by her leg.

"Jared, do you know who this is?" Kensi asked ruffling the boys golden locks.

The boy beamed and turned his eyes to me. "I knew you were my daddy!" He called excitedly, quick to throw his arms around my legs.

I stood slightly taken aback before I crouched down and returned the gesture. "Hey there buddy, It's nice to meet you… Sorry it took so long." I whispered and the child stood back.

He gave me a small smile. "It is okay, you wanna see Monty?"

I chuckled. "Of course."

Jared grinned and ran back the way he came from. I stood up slowly and met Kensi's eyes. "You did a great job Kens."

She smiled, "He demanded that I tell him stories about you every single night, he's so much like you Marty."

My face fell slightly and I turned my gaze to the ground. "I'm so sorry for missing the first four years of his life. I'll never be able to forgive my-"

"Stop that sentence right there. It wasn't your fault." She whispered coming closer. "Don't you ever blame yourself." She added gently laying one hand on my chest.

I nodded slowly and brought my lips to hers-

"MONTY!" Jared yelled while entering the room, the old dog slowly following him.

Kensi chuckled turning away, "See, he's just like you." She grinned folding her arms over her chest.

"Touché…" I chuckled and approached the dog. "Hey Monty… Remember me?" I asked scratching the dog behind his ear, he waved his tail. "You do don't ya! Has Kensi and Jared been taking good care of you? Hmmm?" I asked and Monty responded with a dragged out whining sound.

I raised my eyebrow and Kensi shrugged. "Jared has been keeping him a bit busy."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in Kensi's living room. She told me more about the son I didn't know I had until now, while Jared stayed firmly put by my side. _I finally had the one thing I've desired ever since I was a small child. A Family. _

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the little reunion~ Also I 'stole' a little quote from 'Once upon a time.' see if you can find it. ;D**

**Please tell me what you think and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up here as soon as I can! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


	4. Explanations

**Authors Note: Hi Everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, my mother decided to send me to family members for the week. I was miserable! They had no wifi and I was the youngest person there... *sighs dramatically***

**But I'm not going to bore you with that information so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Kensi's P.O.V._

It was nearly 8PM when Jared started showing signs of exhaustion but like every young child protested to go to bed. He didn't want to leave his newly found father's side, it was actually extremely heartbreaking; he was already four years old and had never, until this very day met his father.

I still remember every single time he had ran to me asking why all the other children in his pre-school had daddies, but not him. I hugged him every time and reminded him that he did have one, that his father was in his heart and even though they've never met, he still loved him to the ends of the Earth.

Now… Watching them sit side by side, nearly had me in tears. Jared leaned his head gently against Marty's side, he was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open, while Marty had his arm protectively around our son. Holding my hand with his free one.

"You're staring." Marty whispered affectionately, meeting my eyes with his soft blue ones.

I chuckled silently. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. Even after four years I never truly gave up hope." I replied in a whisper.

"Me neither Kensalina." He added, throwing me his usual smirk.

I shook my head and motioned to Jared, who had fallen asleep snuggled into his father's shoulder. The side of Deeks's mouth quirked upwards when he saw the boy, he had only met the child hours earlier and I could tell he was already wrapped around Jared's little finger.

"We should probably get him in bed." I added in a hushed tone and Deeks's face fell slightly.

"Do we have to?" He mumbled while pouting.

I nodded with an amused smile. "You'll see him again as soon as he wakes up. Trust me." I reassured him. "He needs to rest; otherwise we're going to have a very moody four year old on our hands tomorrow." I added and moved off the couch.

He sighed, stood up and gently picked the boy up. "Fine… Lead the way Princess."

I led him to Jared's room and he laid the boy down on his blue covered bed. "Goodnight buddy. See you in the morning." He whispered into the sleeping child's ear and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He stood back and I did the same, pulling his blanket over him. We tiptoed away, leaving the door open on a crack.

* * *

We returned to our original positions on the couch, accept this time he had both arms around me. I leaned my head onto his chest taking in his scent, even after years of no surfing he still managed to smell almost exactly like the salty ocean waters, as it had somehow managed to become his normal scent.

We sat in silence, neither one of us saying a word, just cherishing the peaceful moment, before he started speaking.

"Kens, thank you for not pushing me for an explanation." He whispered while leaning his chin gently onto the top of my head. "I'm still trying to process what happened by myself but I think I need to talk about this… I don't want to end up like I did after the Sidorov case. I don't want to feel like I felt back then. I don't want to be broken." He added and I nodded slowly.

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen to every word… If not, I'll wait till you're ready."

"Alright then. I'll start from where I can remember." He sighed and I waited for him to start.

* * *

_Deeks's P.O.V_

"When I woke up, after being knocked out I was in this strange, little room. I called out for help and the person that entered the room wasn't exactly someone I expected. He was the _last_ person I expected…" I paused slightly thinking back.

* * *

_Four Years Earlier_

"You… No- You cant-" I stuttered, attempting to lean back in my chair.

"Oh. Surprised to see me Martin?" The man asked with a harsh voice while walking closer. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I felt a chill run down my back at his words, quick to turn my head away from facing him. "You can't possible be here. I'm seeing thing, this head injury must be a lot more serious than I first assumed."

The man chuckled. "Don't be silly Martin, of cour- "

"You're supposed to be dead!" I shouted taking in a shaky breath. "They told me you died years ago."

* * *

_Current Time_

"Deeks, you alright?" I heard Kensi ask softly and I nodded. "Yeah… It's just. It was my dad." I added clearing my throat to repress any signs of emotion.

Kensi sat up slowly and turned to me, her eyes narrowed and mouth slightly hanging agape. "What?" She asked reluctantly.

I gave her a brief emotionless laugh. "Those were my thoughts exactly."

"He died in an auto accident years ago, didn't he?." Kensi questioned and I shook my head.

* * *

_Four Years Earlier_

"Martin… I'm surprised at you. Don't you remember all those years back? I have friends in high places."

"Sorry, I was a little bit busy, lying unconscious on the floor. I didn't really pay attention to whom you befriended." I stated through gritted teeth.

He shrugged, clearly not thinking twice about it before he continued. "You call yourself a detective these days? Yes. I've been keeping a very close eye on you and I have not been impressed. There are dirty cops around every corner and yet, you haven't **detected** one of them." He gave me a smug smile. "Then again, those who are born worthless, always end up being worthless for the rest of their lives."

I chuckled not really bothering myself with his words. "Ditto, why exactly am I here? If you don't mind enlightening me."

"You see Martin. You ruined my life after you shot me." He paused. "You, you worthless little worm, caused me to spend years in prison and after I was released, I knew it was only a matter of time before they took me back there… I knew they were going to watch my _every_ move, so the only thing that guaranteed my freedom, was to get my 'friends' to help me fake my death. Then I went off the grid and started searching for you."

"Revenge, huh?" I asked putting on a grin. "What are you going to do now, Gordon. Kill me?"

"Nothing would make me happier, son-"

"Don't call me that."

"As much as you like pretending, the truth still stands. You are my son."

"I'll continue to believe my _supposed_ father is dead, until I feel otherwise… Thank you very much." I announced and he nodded.

"Very well, do what you must. Now as I was saying. I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet… I'm going to make you suffer like I did in that prison cell. Get used to this little room Martin, this will be your home from now on."

"As nice as that offer sounds, I think I'm going to go ahead and decline it. You can't keep me here forever **dad.**"

"I'll sure as hell try." Gordon whispered before leaving the room, slamming the doors shut and locking them on his way out. Moments later the lights went out and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

* * *

_Current Time_

"I thought so to Kens but the man ceases to amaze me." I chuckled sarcastically and explained what his plans were.

She gave me a encouraging look after I finished. "Did he ever- did he ever hurt you physically?" She asked hesitantly but I could see the anger she was trying to hide.

"Uh- I think that's enough for tonight Princess." I mumbled and pulled her closer.

She sighed. "I can't believe it Deeks, this was all caused by the man that's supposed to protect you, be there for you."

I didn't respond and both of us stayed still and silent till sleep over took us.

* * *

**I hope that was alright? I am sorry for any mistakes you might have come across~**

**Please review and tell me what you think about the whole idea~ I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing with the whole jumping back and forward in time thing. :'D**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. :D**

**xxx**

**-TC**


	5. Case Reopened

**Authors Note:**** Hey everyone! First of all I would like to thank everyone for the support! The number of people who have reviewed / fave'd / followed really surprised me! I would like to inform you that I do read every single review and I appreciate what you guys have to say. I would love to hear all about your ideas and what you would like to read about in further chapters. I have a general idea on where this story is heading and oh boy, fasten your seat belts. Your in for a little bit of a bumpy ride. *horror music plays in the distance*  
**

**Also: C_an we just talk about the last few minutes of the last episode_? Am I the only one that spammed the replay button while messaging my friends every single detail even though they were watching too? I'm still not over that Densi moment! My heart did this 'thing' when each of them got that little smile when they noticed they were talking to each other. **

**-Breathes- Now, I hope you enjoy this little 'kinda' fluffy chapter~ After this things are going to get a bit more interesting.**

_Disclaimer: __I still don't own NCIS: LA or the characters. All credit goes to their rightful, amazing, owners._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_Deeks' P.O.V._

"Mommy, when will daddy wake up?" came Jared's little hushed whine as I finally became conscious. I kept my eyes shut and listened curiously.

"You can wake him up after you get ready for preschool." Kensi replied from what sounded like the kitchen.

"But mommy…"

"No buts, you're going to school."

"I don' want too." Jared added, letting out a loud frustrated sigh.

I laughed slightly and opened my eyes, taking this as my queue to say something. "Listen to your mom buddy."

The boy beamed and jumped into my already open arms, "Daddy!"

"Morning, Jare'." I smiled hugging the boy, "Why don't you want to go to school?"

"I wanna stay with momma an' you." Jared replied pouting.

My heart nearly melted at the sight of the boy. "Mommy and I are probably going to work but after that you'll see us again." I paused slightly and grinned. "Then, if I can convince her, we can go get some ice cream; but you need to get ready for school then."

Jared nodded enthusiastically and ran to his room, not even thinking twice about the offer. I chuckled and approached Kensi, she was busy preparing Jared's lunch. I decided not to comment on the fact that **she **was preparing food.

"Morning, Sunshine." I whispered into her ear while gently taking her by the waist. She leaned into my touch and slowly turned to meet my gaze.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" She asked studying me.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, dragging a hand through my dishevelled hair. "Sleeping on the couch, not the best decision; but you were there with me, so I slept like a baby. What about you?"

"You're still as comfortable as I remember." She admitted with a smug grin.

I nodded, copying her expression. "Good to know, I'll be your personal cuddle pillow any day, Princess."

She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Oh and why would you assume I'd want to cuddle with you?" She teased and stepped backwards leaning against the counter.

"Because look at me, it doesn't get any better than this Kens." I remarked in the same tone.

"Don't flatter yourself Shaggy."

I chuckled at the use of the nickname. I really missed our usual banter and I was glad that nothing changed between us. Yes, we did have a son but that was great news. I wouldn't have wanted kids with anyone else and Jared was such an amazing boy. I loved him to bits already. "I should probably get ready." I stated, noticing she was already dressed for the day.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" She paused, "You just got back and everyone would understand if you decided to take some time off."

I stepped closer and brushed a strand of stay hair from her face. "You don't need to worry Kens, I'm fine. I just need to start doing something again."

She nodded and a faint smile tucked at her lips, "Okay and uh- By the way, I still have some of your clothes." She paused looking down, "They're in the closet in the spare room."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "So you didn't just take my dog but my clothes too?" I asked playfully folding my arms over my chest.

"And your pink cat pillow…" She added blushing lightly.

"Uh-huh…" I whispered, studying her expression. "Oh, what is this?"

She met my eyes. "What is what?"

"Is kickass Blye blushing?" I asked feigning surprise.

She rolled her eyes and punched me lightly in the shoulder.

"That isn't a no."

"It's not a yes either."

"So it's a maybe?"

"Maybe."

I smiled finally noticing how close I've gotten to her, taking this is my window of opportunity I leaned in and gave her the gentlest of kisses, her eyes widened slightly before falling shut and I felt mine do the same. Her soft lips moved in rhythm with mine, I wrapped both my arms around her and pulled her closer while she dragged her hand through my hair and let it rest at the back of my neck. The kiss intensified and I could feel myself start to lose all self control but luckily the need for air became essential and we were forced to part.

I took a deep breath and smiled at the sight of her dumbfounded expression. "Well, I'll just go take that shower now." I stated while reverse walking out of the room.

She didn't reply but I kept grinning nonetheless. Jared ran passed me and into the kitchen. I was grateful that the kid hadn't arrived sooner, that would have been quite interesting to explain.

"Mommy, why you smiling?" Jared asked curiously seconds later.

* * *

_Kensi's P.O.V._

I stood motionless as Deeks walked away, the kiss had really caught me by surprised but I was definitely not complaining. It did stir some memories to resurface from those days years ago. It reminded me how much I had in fact missed him; but it also assured me that he wasn't going anywhere and my silent question of where we stood in our relationship was answered.

I snapped back to reality as Jared came into the room asking me why I was smiling.

"I'm just very happy daddy's back." I answered, crouching down beside him tying his loose shoelaces.

"Me too, daddy is even _betterer _than I thought." He beamed giving me a hug.

I picked him up, hugged him and put him down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"You want some cereal?"

"Yes please."

Smiling at his good manors I gave him some Lucky Charms. "Finish up so we can leave when daddy's ready."

* * *

"I still have Callen's car." Deeks announced as we were about to leave, "I guess we'll have to drive in separately?"

"I think we should just drive to work in my car, I'll tell him to drive home with us later so he can take it back. We have a few things to discuss before work."

He nodded and we started our drive to Jared's preschool.

* * *

"Do I_ hafta_?" Jared whined getting out of the car.

"Yeah buddy, remember our ice cream deal?" Deeks asked ruffling the boys' hair

Jared sighed. "OK."

He walked over to me, gave me a hug and kiss before returning to Deeks and doing the same.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." He called and began running to his class, we waited till he entered before leaving for work.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before Deeks broke it. "I'm just going to go ahead and ask, have I been replaced at work?" He asked suddenly and I threw him a curious smile. I was wondering when this question would surface.

"There have been multiple replacements for you but none of them _survived_ more than a few weeks, except for the latest guy. Agent John Buys, he's been working as my partner for about three months now…" I replied simply.

He raised an eyebrow, "How many replacements are we talking about?"

"A lot. We haven't really been very kind to any of them…" I paused and finally came to a stop in my usual parking space. "I have no idea how Buys survived till now but don't worry; he isn't permanent and he knows it."

Deeks chuckled getting out of the car. "You guys like picking on the new guys, don't you."

I grinned but didn't respond, just continued the walk to the bullpen.

* * *

_Deeks' P.O.V._

On entering the bullpen I took a moment to study the place. Not much had changed and I couldn't help but feel a bit at ease. Kensi bumped my shoulder with hers and I met her gaze.

"You should probably go say hi to Hetty, we're still early and the rest of the team will be here any moment."

I sighed finally remembering I haven't even seen Hetty since I've returned, "She's probably going to seek some sort of explanation."

"Then tell her what you told me, the sooner you get it out the better."

"You're right…"

"Aren't I always?"

"No need to gloa-"

"Mr Deeks, back at work already?" The familiar voice of Hetty came from behind us, almost as if exactly on queue.

I turned on my heels and faced her while Kensi gave me a slight nod before going to her desk. "Uh- Yes, I mean- If that's okay with you."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then welcome back Mr Deeks."

I smiled, _that went better than expected_. "Thank you Hetty."

The petite woman began walking to her office, "Now if you wouldn't mind joining me."

_Spoke to soon. _"Sure Hetty." I threw Kensi a helpless look before following Hetty.

* * *

_Kensi's P.O.V_

Both Callen and Sam arrived several minutes after Deeks left.

They paused and studied me with curious expressions not saying a word. "What?" I asked with an obvious smile.

"How did lover boy react?" Sam asked in a teasing tone.

"He was surprised but very happy." I replied and both of them gave me a heart warming smile.

"We knew they would get a long just fine."

Callen smirked. "Both of them **are** mentally about the same age…"

I was about to add something but Agent John Buys, walked in, "Who's what?" He ask curiously putting his bag down by _'his'_ desk. Callen and Sam ignored him and turned away pretending to be busy.

He nodded taking the hint, "Alright then."

I pulled out my phone and fidgeted with it awkwardly. I wasn't exactly in the mood to explain that my real partner was finally back and that he was no longer needed so I'll just leave that for Hetty to handle.

Her office door opened and both her and Deeks came out approaching the rest of us. Deeks was eyeing Buys warily and Buys mirrored the look.

"Who's that guy?" Buys asked silently.

"This Mr Buys is Ms Blye's partner, he has returned." Hetty answered before I had the chance to speak.

Buys pursed his lips and nodded. "Ah, Martin Deeks," He paused and stood up holding out his hand, he didn't know a lot of information about Deeks, only that he was missing and that he was Kensi's partner. "So you're the man I've been comparing with for the last three months."

Deeks stepped forward and shook his hand. "It's Marty and don't worry man, these guys like picking on the new people, hell, they still pick on me."

Buys smiled and stood back, "I assumed so." He turned to Hetty, "So I'm guessing I'm getting transferred?"

"Yes, Mr Buys but you're going to help us on one last case first." Hetty answered throwing Deeks a look. "Everyone gather in ops and I'll explain."

* * *

On entering ops Deeks finally had the chance to say hello to Nell and Eric, they were still unaware of his return and was more than surprised when he walked in.

When everyone gathered things got a bit more serious. I watched as everyone listened attentively as Hetty began speaking "Earlier today Mr Deeks told me most of what happened to him in the past few years and I'll be the one to share the necessary information with you." She announced taking a quick pause while looking at Deeks questionably, he nodded slowly and she continued. "His father that was declared dead in the late 90's was the one that held him prisoner and we are going to track the man down."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. :D**

**Next update will be up as soon as possible! If it's not before the 25th then I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas! I hope you all have an amazing day, even if you don't celebrate!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxx**

**-TC**


	6. Warehouse

**Authors Note: ****Hello guys! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas / Holiday! I would have updated tomorrow but eh, what's a mind if you can't change it~ **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews / fave's / follows for last chapter! I still appreciate each and every single one of them! 3**

_**Warning: This chapter has some mild language, nothing to bad. (Just thought I'd say this anyways.)**_

___Disclaimer: __I still don't own NCIS: LA or the characters. Even though I asked Santa for ownership... *sigh* All credit goes to their original owners._

* * *

_Last time:_**  
**

_When everyone gathered things got a bit more serious. I watched as everyone listened, attentively as Hetty began speaking "Earlier today Mr Deeks told me most of what happened to him in the past few years and I'll be the one to share the necessary information with you." She announced taking a quick pause while looking at Deeks questionably, he nodded slowly and she continued. "His father, that was declared dead in the late 90's was the one that held him prisoner and we are going to track the man down."_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Deeks' P.O.V._

The entire team seemed completely horrified after Hetty shared the news with them, she had to tell those who didn't know about my past, what my childhood was like so they too could understand what Gordon was trying to accomplish.

I stood in the back corner of the room and waited for Hetty to finish spilling all my dirty little secrets. All those facts I've been trying to hide from everyone for so long; revealed in just a few short minutes.

I studied each of their expressions and I knew they were all pretty much thinking the exact same thing: How could my own _father _do this?

Hetty finished telling them what I had told her and not one of them said a single word. The room grew abnormally quiet and I felt like I was going to lose my mind. This was one of the many reasons I avoided telling anyone about my childhood. I knew that the team wouldn't look at me the same; I knew that when they found out they would immediately start treating me like some broken child and I didn't want that.

Hetty obviously saw my uneasy look and spoke once more, "We're officially looking for Gordon from this moment on." She turned her gaze to me, "Mr Deeks, is there anything you can tell us about the location you were being held at?" She asked and everyone looked at me hesitantly.

I cleared my throat nervously, "When I escaped, my suspicions were confirmed. I was held in either an old warehouse or factory somewhere in East LA, I'm sure it's quite close to a diner but unfortunately I didn't pay much attention to what that diner's name was. I'd be able to identify the place if you showed me a picture." I answered, avoiding everyone's gazes.

Nell jumped into action and searched something on her computer, "There are eleven diners located in East LA and," She paused typing something swiftly onto her keyboard, "four of them are just a few miles away from the only two warehouses located in the area. No factories are near."

Four different pictures appeared on the big screen. "Any of them look familiar?" Eric asked dubiously.

I walked closer to the screen and studied each picture separately, till my eyes landed on the third one. "This one, I'm sure of it." I told them and Eric enlarged the picture of the third diner, the neighbourhood I had accused of being unsafe could be seen in the background.

"That's Ed's Place and it's quite close to one of those warehouses." Nell began as she opened another file, "Apparently the nearest warehouse was once owned by a Dean Brown; but the guy passed away years ago and the place ended up being neglected. This is most probably the place."

"Send that location to my phone Nell." Callen instructed.

"Already done; check your emails."

"Alright, Sam and I'll go check the place out, we'll let you know if we find anything." Callen added and both of them headed for the door.

I followed them, "I'm going with." I declared leaving no room for an argument but Sam eyed me warily anyways.

"Look Deeks; that might not be the best idea. You barely got away from that place two days ago. Going back now is a bad call." Sam stated concerned.

I nodded, "I know the risks but I have every right to tag along. I deserve to be there when that son of a bitch gets arrested."

"I don't want to sound pessimistic but the chance of him still being at that warehouse is slim, he clearly knows about your occupation and I'm almost sure he would have headed for the hills by now." Sam added hesitantly, yet sternly.

I gritted my teeth. "I'm going, end of discussion."

"If he's going, I'm going." Kensi added stepping closer. "What do you say partner?"

I smiled and nodded. _Leave it to Fern to make me smile._

"Well, I'd hate to be the third wheel and everything but I'm tagging along as well." Buys added from the far right, opposite corner of the room, "Since it is my last case and all."

Callen and Sam shared a look but nodded. "Fine, we'll meet you guys there." One of them called over their shoulder as they left.

I thanked Eric, Nell and Hetty for the help and turned to leave with Kensi; and apparently John Buys too.

* * *

_Kensi's P.O.V._

The closer we got to the warehouse the more Deeks started to fidget. I personally agreed with Sam but I knew Deeks had no intention of listening to any of us. He was going to come with us whether we liked it or not.

I stopped the car and saw both Sam and Callen waiting; Buys jumped out of the tension filled vehicle as soon as he had the chance and joined them.

A Loud sigh brought my attention back to my partner. "This is the place." Deeks whispered, chewing the inside of his lip.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the car?" I asked warily and he met my eyes with his ocean blue ones.

"I have to go Kens, I need to face my fears and this place falls into that category." He confessed and slowly got out of the car. We regrouped with the rest of the team and started working on our plan of approach.

"Alright, Nell reported that this place has 2 doors, Sam and I'll head in through the front while the three of you go in through the back." Callen ordered and everyone nodded in agreement.

We went to our given positions and barged into the place on our usual count of three, I could hear both Callen and Sam shout a simple "Clear." I did the same after examining the room I was in and moments later Buys chimed in.

Deeks remained silent from wherever he had gone.

I turned on my heels and scanned the place for my partner. "Deeks?" I called out but got no response. I immediately began thinking about the worst case scenario.

The rest had obviously heard my panicked calls and came rushing to my location. "What happened, where is he?" Callen asked quickly but I didn't reply; I ran deeper into the warehouse instead.

I entered what seemed like a lengthy corridor with only one room at the very end of it, the large iron doors stood open and the lights were on in the inside. I snuck closer and peaked into the room.

Deeks immediately came into view. He was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against one of the rusty corrugated walls, while staring at a simple wooden chair located in the middle of the small room.

"Deeks?" I questioned approaching him slowly, till I slid down beside him.

He kept staring at the chair, not even blinking. I finally focused on the way he was breathing. Quick, deep breathes. If he wasn't going to calm down soon, he was most certainly going to hyperventilate himself.

"Deeks, listen to me… You have to calm down." I said slowly and in a hushed tone, careful not to touch him if this was in fact some sort of panic attack.

"Look at me Deeks." I tried again, after getting no response.

"_Marty..._"

This managed to attract some of his attention and he fixed his bewildered eyes on me. "You're safe now, okay?" I stated trying to sooth him. I gently took his hands in mine and held in a gasp as I saw the dark blue, almost purple bruises around both his wrists. He had hidden them under long sleeved shirts and I hated the fact that he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me.

"I'm here; you're going to be fine." I began once more and looked up to meet Callen's worried gaze from the doorway.

"Marty, lets get you out of here… Alright?" I whispered and Deeks nodded slowly. I stood up and helped him to his feet. The broken look on his face answered the question he had avoided the previous night. A lot more had happened to him here, than he had shared.

Callen snuck closer and put an arm under Deeks' shoulder to help steady him. I remained behind as they walked away…

Buys entered the room throwing me a sympathetic look, "I finally understand why you guys treated me like you did; he means a lot more to you than you first let on."

"He's _family_." I announced and he nodded.

"You never told me about your _real_ relationship with him." He added looking over his shoulder. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"It was irrelevant; we told you all you needed to know." I replied and he let out a humorless chuckle.

"It's just- I feel like such an intruder." He let out a loud sigh and continued. "We should go; I scanned through the entire place. It has definitely been swiped clean, from what I've gathered there's no evidence supporting that Gordon was ever here, the man knows how to stay off the radar."

I looked back at the wooden chair, "We'll find him and when we do that bastard is going to pay."

* * *

When I got out of the warehouse I caught sight of Callen and Sam. "Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"In the back of your car." Sam answered motioning with his head. "He's being stubborn, I told him that maybe it would be better if he went home but he dismissed that idea and quite frankly it's pissing me off."

I nodded, "I know, I think he just wants to get Gordon out of his life once and for all… You should have seen him down there Sam. I've never seen him like that before, not even after the torture." I paused. "We have to find Gordon before Gordon manages to break him any further."

Sam sighed. "We'll find him..."

"Kens, take him back to ops… All of us would be a lot more at ease with him under our noses. We'll meet you guys there." Callen said and got into Sam's car.

I went back to my car and Buys followed, Deeks was lying on the back seats with his eyes shut and I assumed he was most probably sleeping after that little event.

We drove back to ops and helped Deeks settle on one of the couches in the building.

Callen had informed Hetty of everything that had taken place and she had agreed to keep Deeks close.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please let me know what you think! :D The next chapter will be on as soon as possible. I'm going to go visit my older sister for a bit so you might have to wait a little longer than usual~ I won't have a computer but I will have my ipad. *facepalm* I'll try my best to update. :')**

**xxx**

**-TC**


	7. Hetty's plans

**Authors Note:**** Hey all! Sorry it took so long for an update, I had a slight case of writers block and I'm still at my sisters... This entire chapter was typed on my ipad so please excuse any spelling / grammar mistakes! They are 100% my own. (Also please excuse any grammar errors in this authors note, It's 4AM but I really wanted to publish this now.)**

**Before I start I would just like to thank CharleyCarey for pointing out some flaws and giving me a lot of ideas on how to fix those flaws! ~  
**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. All credit goes to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Kensi's P.O.V

I ran my fingers gently through Deeks' golden locks as he slept, it had been about an hour since the incident and in that time I haven't been able to convince myself to leave his side.

The entire event kept replaying over and over in my head; I just couldn't't seem to stop thinking about everything that had happened in that short period of time… No matter how hard I tried concentrating on something else, my thoughts always ended up drifting back to that broken look he had given me. I silently blamed myself for not trying harder to persuade him to stay in the car.

Hot tears started to burn the back of my eyes, I blinked them away because I was determined to stay strong; not just for my part – but for his. I cleared my throat before laying my hand on top of his, his skin felt hot compared to mine.

"When we have all of this sorted out, I'm probably never going to let you out of my sight again." I whispered, exhaling slowly, "We'll get through this Deeks – I promise." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, careful enough not to wake him. I knew I was most likely talking to myself but I just wanted to feel like I was helping him somehow.

I leaned my head gently onto the top of our joined hands and let the room fill with the deafening silence it once owned. Closing my eyes I tried focusing on the good things, maybe things weren't looking to bright now but I was not going to give up on a brighter future. _I was not going to give up on my family._

My eyes snapped open when Hetty's whisper suddenly interrupted from the doorway, "Ms Blye, I don't mean to impose but may I have a minute?" She asked, giving me a caring look.

I turned to meet her gaze, nodded slowly and watched as she motioned to her office. I resolved back to Deeks and dropped a soft kiss on his cheek before standing up to follow her. A small smile tugged at my lips as Deeks unconsciously mumbled something no human would ever be able to make out.

When I reached the doorway I turned back to him briefly. I was reluctant to leave; the irrational fear of him vanishing again, kept hijacking my thoughts – even though I didn't want to leave; I still had a job to do. I cleared my throat and slowly walked after Hetty.

* * *

Callen, Sam and Buys sat by their desks and scanned through some files; all three of them looked up as I passed.

"Keep an eye on him for me?" I asked with an emotionless smile.

"Already on it, Kens." Callen replied while Sam and Buys nodded. They continued to watch me as if I was going to break. I spun around and murmured a quick 'thanks' before entering Hetty's office.

* * *

After shutting the door I strode to the seats opposite to hers and quickly sank into one. She didn't waste much time before beginning.

"Ms Blye, I called you in here to inform you of a few things." Hetty stated while motioning to some tea, "This is Ashwaganda tea; it has been used in India as medicine for thousands of years. They say it treats severe stress and helps clear the mind. Would you like some?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, "Might as well give it a try."

She handed me a cup filled with tea and I met her gaze.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Deeks?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded slowly while taking a sip of her own tea.

I sat upright, "Alright, I'm listening."

"Everyone on this team has no doubt that Mr. Deeks has gone through quite an ordeal, we might not have all of the details but we do know that he was held against his will for **four years**." Hetty stated putting down her cup. "In most cases people who are gone that long never return, yet here he is."

I knitted my brows together and listened attentively, not quite sure what she was getting at.

She saw my confused expression and sighed, "What I'm trying to say is – and I don't mean to be blunt Ms Blye, but it is impossible for someone that has been that long to be emotionally and physically ready to return back to his normal, past routines."

I nodded my head in agreement finally understanding, "I know Hetty; I'm just not sure what to do."

"I understand Ms Blye, I too feel a bit lost." She paused, "I've tried reducing the amount of stress he has to deal with." She took another sip of her tea and I decided to do the same.

"When you and Mr. Deeks were home yesterday I called in both Callen and Sam and we had all agreed to give your partner the needed space, we know that he has a lot on his plate right now and hovering over him is not going to be in his best interest."

I bit the inside of my cheek, "So that explains why they've been acting so impersonal about Deeks returning."

Hetty nodded, "Yes, I think it's best they continue to act like this till everything is resolved."

"I agree. It's the right thing to do, Deeks would lose it if everyone starts babying him." I responded and settled my cup back onto the table.

Hetty nodded once more, "Second of all, I wanted to inform you that Mr. Getz is on his way here to speak with Mr. Deeks. It was my intention to bring him in from the start, but your partner ran out of that room before I had the proper chance to stop him."

"I had a feeling you would call in Nate." I replied and leaned back in the chair. "Do you think he'll be able to help?"

Hetty kept her eyes fixed on mine, "All we can do is hope Ms Blye, but we've all known Mr. Getz for a long time and never once had he failed us." She added with a small smile.

I kept silent, letting her words sink in. Yes, Nate has never let us down but every man, even Deeks has a breaking point.

After getting no response Hetty continued, "I have also decided that Mr. Deeks will not be going anywhere aside from here and your house. Mr. Callen told me what happened at that warehouse and we can't risk exposing him to anymore of that."

"Again - I agree completely, Hetty, but I don't think he's going to listen." I paused, "I think he already knows that he isn't ready to be back, but he wants to close this chapter of his life as fast as he can."

"Rushing it is not going to help."

"I know; we just need to explain that to him."

"He'll have his hands full for the next few hours, maybe even days." Hetty announced clutching her fingers together. "Word had somehow gotten out to the LAPD that Mr. Deeks has returned and they want to interview him as soon as possible."

I chuckled humorlessly, "The last thing Deeks is going to want to do is speak to them, he won't even speak to us."

Hetty nodded slowly, "I'm going to try holding them off for as long as I can but they are persistent; he's going to have to speak to them within the next few days." She explained with a sigh.

"He won't."

"Unfortunately, he has too." Hetty continued with pursed lips. "I think that covers everything from my side, you may return to your partner." She paused and exhaled slowly, "Try not to mention the LAPD, let him see Mr. Getz first." She added and I stood up.

"Alright, thank you Hetty."

"No need to thank me Ms Blye." She called as I left. Leaving my tea forgotten.

* * *

I walked back into the bullpen and my eyes immediately landed on Deeks, he was no longer asleep on the couch but he was leaning against the wall near Callen.

"Hey." I called under my breath as I approached him. He didn't really look like he just slept, he had dark bags under his eyes and his they didn't really have their normal spark in them.

He gave me a smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Hey, yourself."

The rest of the team silently excused themselves from the room and it didn't go unnoticed by the either of us. "Uh- are you- are you okay?" I asked meeting his gaze.

He exhaled slowly, like he knew that I would ask this. "I'm fine." He stated taking my hands in his, "Everyone already asked me this. I'm fine." He repeated but I saw right through the lie.

"Deeks, you don't have to pretend to be okay around me." I whispered and stepped closer to him.

"I know – I'm not."

"Deeeeks."

He threw his head back and studied the roof, "Kens, what do you want me to say? That I'm hurting? That I totally had some sort of breakdown back there? That I'm furious that _he's _still out there?" He asked quickly before turning back to me.

I grabbed at the opportunity to pull him into a hug. "I want you to be honest with me; you can't keep holding everything in… You aren't alone." I replied softly and felt his arms tighten around me.

"I know, Kens."

"Uum- Am I interrupting something?" A third voice suddenly asked from the door way, we broke the hug and turned to the third party of the room.

"Nate!" I smiled and ran to give him a hug.

"Kensi, it's great to see you." He kindly replied before turning to Deeks, "And you." He walked over to Deeks who was staring at him amused. "Welcome back." Nate smiled and shook Deeks' hand.

I stood back and studied the two.

"I should have known I'd see you sooner or later." Deeks finally stated shaking his head.

Nate nodded, "I got a call from Hetty earlier today, she told me about you being back and that we need to have another one of our discussions."

"I guess it's better to get it over with then." Deeks replied and motioned to one of the other unoccupied rooms.

Nate studied him and turned to me, "Tell everyone I'll see them when I'm finished." He said before following Deeks.

I nodded my head slowly and watched them go. I really didn't expect Deeks to accept help so easily.

* * *

**So there's that! This isn't one of my favorite chapters, I really struggled to get things to flow... I hope it's okay though.**

**Next chapter will be on as soon as possible!**

**Please review / fave / follow ~ They mean the world to me! :D**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


	8. Patience

**Authors Note: Hey All! I'm finally back home where I have an actual computer! :D I just want to thank everyone who reviewed / fave'd / followed ! This story passed 100 followers and I don't even know what to say! The support has been amazing. I know the last few chapters haven't been all that good but I promise I'll try to get back on track soon! **

**I personally like this chapter a bit more than the last one... BUT I am no expert on psychology and stuff, I did some research so I hope this is correct. I'm not sure if I actually handled this chapter ****appropriately but like I said I'm happy with it. ^^**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. All credit goes to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Deeks' P.O.V_

I sat opposite to Nate and watched as he studied me closely, we've been seated for almost five minutes and neither of us had spoken a word. I cleared my throat awkwardly, hoping that it might be taken as an indication for him to start but he just continued to watch me.

"So are we actually going to talk or are you just going to continue watching my every move?" I finally asked while shifting uncomfortably in my chair. The irritation was evident in my voice.

He nodded calmly, "If you're ready to talk, we can talk." His eyes were still fixed on mine and it felt like they were piercing right through me.

"Okay, where exactly do we begin? What do you want to know?"

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, "I want to know everything you feel comfortable sharing, we can start with something simple."

"For example?" I asked puzzled. There were so many places to start and I just didn't know which place to choose.

"Okay, I'll ask questions and you answer them if you feel like it." He offered and I responded with a quick nod. "How do you feel at this very moment?"

"Uh- I'm fine?"

"Now, how about you tell me the truth?" He requested keeping a straight facial expression.

I chuckled, "It was worth a shot; I'm not sure how to answer this Nate."

"Just explain to me what you feel."

I nodded, "Alright, I feel uncomfortable, disappointed, maybe even a little bit angry; but I'm also kind of happy I suppose." I replied making all types of hand gestures.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I shot back fidgeting with my fingers.

"I mean, why do you feel like that?" He questioned easily.

I let out a sigh, I didn't feel like talking much about my _feelings _but I was doing it for Kensi. I promised her I'd get help so here I was. I leaned forward before answering,"I feel uncomfortable being questioned, I feel uncomfortable having my entire team know about my shitty past and having them digging deeper into it."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere now, feeling uncomfortable about your friends digging into you life is normal, you just need to understand they're doing it to help you. They won't judge you." Nate began and I listened attentively.

"They're going to treat me differently Nate." They were going to treat me like some broken child and I knew it.

"Let's say they treat you differently, they're only doing it because they care. You would do the same if the tables were turned." He stated and I nodded, he was probably right.

"I don't want them to walk on egg shells around me."

"Then tell them and they might just listen; but like I said, they care about you and it's hard for them too." He paused and took a deep breath, "You have to keep in mind – while you were kidnapped they were the ones looking. They tried even after they were told to let go. They mourned thinking you were dead and after so many years you finally returned and they find out you were held captive by your own father. They're sad and they feel guilty for not being able to figure that out."

I lowered my gaze to the surface of the table as he spoke. "They shouldn't feel guilty; some of them didn't know about him and he was supposed to be dead."

"But they do anyways, so you have to accept that they need to deal with this in their own way. Even if that includes walking on egg shells around you." He finished and I nodded, what he was saying was making sense in some strange way.

"What am I exactly suppose to do then?"

"Listen to them, take their requests into consideration and most importantly don't go looking for trouble." Nate added leaning back in his chair, "Now, tell me, why do you feel disappointed?"

I kept silent for a while looking for the proper words to answer that question, I didn't want to be blunt about it but it still bothered me. "I guess I just didn't expect them to give up so easily on me." I finally stated looking down. I knew that what I said wasn't fair but I couldn't help but feel that way.

"That is also understandable but let me answer that with this. They did everything they could, there were no leads so Hetty had to declare your case cold. They took personal time after that to continue looking; but when Kensi gave birth to your son she had other things to focus on…" He paused and his eyes softened, "They still never officially gave up."

I nodded slowly, "Hetty made each of them see me, I had to tell them it was time to start moving on… I didn't want to but I had to be realistic. That was nearly two years ago, they had to start continuing their own lives again, but even after that they still continued to chase away possible partners. Kensi told everyone her partner slot was reserved." He added.

He gave me a moment to let his words sink in. _They didn't give up on me. I was stupid to even suspect that._

I met his gaze and he took that as his queue to continue, "A little bit angry?" He asked quoting my own words from earlier.

"I'm angry because my father was supposed to be dead, I was sure that that part of my life was finally done and dusted. Then, after almost two years of thinking he's dead he returns. He made me miss my own son's baby and toddler years. He took me away when things finally starting working out. I'll never forgive him and I'm terrified of becoming him."

"Don't let your anger towards him turn you into him, be the better man, think about the future… You might not have been there for Jared's first words or first steps but you will be there for him from now on."

I nodded, "I just don't want to be my dad." I whispered softly.

"You won't be, you have a perfect example of what not to be, plus, you aren't that sort of man… You're loyal, respectful and you help people. Complete opposite to your father."

I shifted in my chair at loss of words, "I just want Gordon out of my life."

"Great things come to those who are patient; he'll pay for what he's done. Gordon's problem is he's so set on getting unnecessary revenge that it's going to be his undoing." Nate reassured with a small smile, "Plus, he's upset the wrong people… Your team won't rest now that they know who took you."

I laughed, it felt good knowing that people actually cared.

"On to our final little question, what makes you happy?" He asked, his expression back to his calm, straight face.

I smiled and let my mind wander as I spoke, "I'm back with my team – I'm with Kensi again…** I have a son.**"

He grinned, "Focus on those things. Just know that when Gordon is dealt with you'll be able to spend much more time with those people." He paused and turned serious once more. "I'm not saying things are immediately going to be great but with the right help everything will be fine. You can expect some tough times in the future but be sure to stay positive. Always focus on the good things."

"I know and I'll try." I responded and let out a sigh. I felt better… I felt a bit more at ease. I knew things were far from over but like Nate said: _Great things come to those who are patient._

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Nate asked with a small smile.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so… This – This actually helped Nate, thank you."

"I didn't really do much, I just gave my opinions."

"It helped."

He smiled, "Now, I have to tell Hetty what I got out of this conversation. She's going to ask if you're ready for work and I'm going to be honest; but first what do you think?"

I leaned back in my chair, "I'll be honest too. I'm not – but I need to be apart of this case… Even if I don't get to go out with the rest of the team. I just want to feel like I'm helping."

"Good, then we're in agreement. I'm going to tell Hetty that you aren't ready yet but that she shouldn't deprive you from helping where you can." He stated and I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"It's for the best that I stay out of the field." I said aloud and he nodded once more.

"It'll help heal the emotional wounds sooner."

* * *

After seeing Nate I went back to the bullpen, I don't know how or even why but it felt good getting most of that off my chest. He clarified a few things I wasn't sure about and I was finally willing to take things as they came. _I also accepted that I wasn't alone._

Nate walked in moments after me and greeted everyone before excusing himself to Hetty's office.

I approached Kensi and she gave me a smile. "I'm proud of you for speaking to him, you look better already." She whispered into my ear as I embraced her.

"I feel better and I want you to know that I won't be so reckless anymore." I whispered back and felt her grip tighten around my neck.

"Everything is going to be fine at the end." She murmured breaking the hug, looking into my eyes with her mismatched ones.

I turned back to the rest of the team, "Good things come to those who are patient." I repeated Nate's words once more. If only things where actually that easy.

* * *

**SO please review and tell me what you think? Did I handle that okay? **

**My summer break is coming to an end on Wednesday and I'll be starting the tenth grade *sigh* ... So I might not update as often as I would like. I really dislike the thought of going back to school... but be assured that I will update when I get the chance!**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


	9. He knows

**Authors**** Note:**** Hey all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a bit challenging to write in the beginning but I enjoyed it nevertheless! Thanks for all the reviews/ fave's / follows :D **[[_keep 'em coming ;) ]]_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters. All credit goes to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Deeks' P.O.V_

We remained seated in the bullpen. No one really had anything to say; after multiple attempts at making unsuccessful small talk, everyone just decided to stay quiet. Callen, Sam and Buys pretended to immerse themselves with paperwork, while Kensi watched me with an amused smile.

I pulled a chair closer to her desk and took a seat. I would've gone to my own desk but it was clearly occupied by my timely replacement. Buys was a nice guy but I couldn't help feel a bit annoyed at his presence. I didn't have anything against him, I just felt a bit uneasy having him know the part of me I didn't even want to confide to my own friends.

I threw a quick look to Hetty's office. The door was still closed, meaning I was still being discussed. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly… _What if Hetty decided I wasn't fit to be on the team anymore? What if she fired me?_ _What if I get someone killed? _All these irrational questions kept spinning through my head.

"What you thinking about?" Kensi's calm voice suddenly broke my chain of thoughts, all of those illogical questions that haunted me – gone. It amazed me at what a simple question from her could do to me.

I raised my eyes to meet hers. "Nothing you have to worry about." I replied with a small teasing smile.

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just curious on what their saying in there." I replied motioning to Hetty's office with my eyes.

Kensi chuckled. "Well, looks like your about to find out." She whispered and I heard Hetty's office door finally open.

My eyes widened slightly as both Hetty and Nate walked out and began approaching me.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty's authority filled voice called. I felt my heart rate pick up slightly as I shifted my gaze to hers.

"Yes Hetty?" I asked and slowly stood up from my spot. I walked the rest of the way to her. _Time to see what my future holds._

She studied me for a brief moment before continuing, "Mr. Getz shared his opinions with me and both of us came to a mutual decision." She stated keeping a serious expression.

I cleared my throat nervously and waited for her to continue. Kensi joined my side and took my hand in hers, I looked at her briefly and she gave me a strengthening smile, while applying gentle pressure to my hand.

"You will help where you can, but you will stay either here or at Ms Blye's house… Absolutely – **no** – fieldwork." She finished, emphasising the last part of her sentence.

I smiled and nodded, "Deal, thank you Hetty."

"This is not final Mr. Deeks. If I have the slightest suspicion that you cannot handle the pressure. I will – send you home." She added folding her arms over her chest.

I nodded once more, "That's fair, I understand."

"And if you fail to follow the rules I set out… There will be consequences." She turned to the stairs that led to Ops and walked away. Not another word.

I waited till I was sure she was out of ear shot, "She scares me." I whispered turning back to Nate.

"She's a very persuasive woman." Nate added with a smile.

I chuckled, "Thank you again for all the help Nate. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Now, I really wish I could stay longer but I need to get back… You have my email; if you ever want to talk don't hesitate." He stated and held out his hand.

I shook it. "You got it, hopefully next time I see you it'll be under better circumstances." I said with a grin.

"Hopefully." With that he turned to Kensi, "Keep a close eye on him." He told her and hugged her briefly.

"Will do." Kensi replied with no hesitation.

Nate greeted the rest of the team before leaving.

Moments later Eric's familiar whistle came from upstairs. "Hetty wants to see everyone in ops stat." He announced and vanished from sight.

All of us sighed – it was time to continue the case.

* * *

When all of us gathered Hetty started immediately. "The search at the warehouse might have come up empty but that is no reason to give up. When we aren't tracking down any leads I expect some of you to go through old case files involving Gordon." She said and everyone listened.

"We've already gone through all of Gordon's files." Callen stated and Sam nodded. "While you and Kensi were talking I got Eric and Nell to pull up all the files they could find on him. Sam, Buys and I scanned through them – nothing."

Hetty nodded and faced me, "Mr. Deeks do you remember anything that could help us track him down? The slightest bit of information might help. Think - Anything." She asked.

"Aside from the location he kept me. Not much." I paused and thought, "But I know he usually went by either the name George Miles or Edgar Morgan. He always used those names while contacting people." I replied from where I leaned against the wall.

"He had a phone?" Buys asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I nodded. "Burner."

"Nell, Eric run both those names." Hetty ordered facing the big screen.

Both of them did what was asked. "This might take some time." Eric sighed as he typed rapidly. Nell mirroring his actions with the other alias.

"Wait, he called someone…So he's not working alone?" Kensi suddenly questioned.

I turned to her, "He mentioned having friends in the police force."

"Corrupted cops?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

I nodded, "Yes."

Kensi met my gaze, she seemed bewildered at the though. "Kens, you okay?" I asked stepping closer to her. She shook her head and turned to Hetty.

"Corrupt cops… Hetty, you can't let the LAPD near Deeks!" She finally exclaimed and I stepped back startled.

"What?"

"Ms Blye, I've tried reasoning with them… They won't have it. Your partner is still part of the LAPD and they've already tried getting derestriction of his entire case." Hetty replied back sternly.

"I won't let them interview him alone. I'm going to be in the room and their going to do it here." Kensi shot back leaving no room for argument.

I stood back confused. "Can someone enlighten me on what the hell is going on?" I asked biting the inside of my cheek.

"Mr. Deeks the LAPD wants your story… You'll have to see them soon."

I gritted my teeth. Of course more people are going to get involved. I simply nodded, there was no point in arguing. Both Kensi and I shared similar annoyed expressions.

"I got a hit!" Eric shouted and jumped up in his seat. "Edgar Morgan, there are absolutely no records of this man up until six years ago. It's like the first forty-nine years of his life didn't exist."

"Because it didn't, what did you find?" Callen asked.

Eric's findings popped up onto the big screen. "Well, Edgar – Gordon – some how got his hands on a credit card."

Callen narrowed his eyes, "What… How's that possible? You need all types of information, home address, a salary, what address did he use?"

"His cop friends must have helped him out… I can't seem to look at his cards information, it sealed." Eric sighed in frustration.

"Can you look at recent purchases?" Kensi asked hopefully.

Eric mumbled something under his breath, "Uh – Yes, actually." He opened up a file and studied it. "Burner phones. Lots of them."

"When was the latest one purchased?" Hetty asked slowly studying the screen.

"Earlier today."

"Nell track that number!" Hetty ordered immediately and Nell jumped into action. Five agonizing minutes later she spoke. "Well, uh- No recent calls, but… I have a location." Nell whispered with her mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Where?" I asked nervously. The map appeared on the big screen and my eyes widened. "My apartment?"

"Yes…" She nodded.

Hetty turned to Callen, "Go. Take Sam and Buys and call in for back-up if it's required." She instructed and Callen nodded.

I watched as they left through the doors. Something didn't feel right. It felt too easy.

Kensi gently placed her hand on my cheek and softly pulled so I'd meet her gaze. "They'll be fine." She whispered, clearly seeing my concerned expression.

"What if it's a trap?"

"They'll know."

I nodded hesitantly. "I hope you're right."

"They know about the possible risks, Mr. Deeks. They'll know when to turn back." Hetty reassured and turned back to Eric. "Keep trying to breach those card records Mr. Beale." With that she turned to the door, "I'm going to go work on our little LAPD issue; I'll be listening through COMM." she added and left.

I leaned back against one of the walls. "Nell, is communication set up?" Kensi asked and Nell nodded.

"Yep." She replied popping the 'p' sound. "They can hear everything you have to say and-" She pressed a few keys on her keyboard. "Now, you should hear them too, Callen?"

"Yeah?" Callen's voice came from over the speaker.

"You guys still driving?" Nell asked.

"We're almost there." He responded quickly.

Kensi threw me a smile and I returned it. I still couldn't push back the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

_Callen's P.O.V_

We pulled up near Deeks' apartment. Not to close but close enough to examine the place. "We're here." I stated knowing the rest of the team could hear through communication.

All three of us got out of the car and slowly started approaching the building. The place seemed rather quiet… "Kens, did anyone ever move into this place?" Sam whispered loudly.

"Not that I know of… The landlord bought it back." She replied moments later. "You guys see anything?"

"No. Nell, can you estimate how far away the phone is from us?" I asked hopefully.

Nell sighed, "Well, it looks like it should be right in front of the apartment's door."

We snuck closer. "Wait, what's that?" Buys asked in a hushed tone. "On the ground by the door."

We crept closer and stayed silent. "What is it?" Deeks asked sounding worried. "Guys?" He repeated after getting no response.

I studied the object, "It's a box with your name on it Deeks."

"The phone should be inside it…" Nell said sounding a bit confused.

"G, this seems wrong…" Sam stated crouching down by the box. "It could be a bomb."

"No- no… Gordon's been trying to keep things low. The last thing he wants to do is attract the media. An explosion would cause exactly that." I said slowly and reached for the box.

"Callen you can't just assume that!" Buys exclaimed through gritted teeth. "You can kill us all."

"He's right man… Don't risk it." Deeks called over communication.

I simply continued what I thought was right. Took the box slowly and opened it. Buys backed away but Sam stood his ground.

"See, it's just a phone. No bomb." I stated with a smug grin taking it out of the box carefully.

"You opened it! What if you were wrong?" Deeks shouted. I heard Kensi try to calm him down. "He's right Callen that was uncalled for." Kensi added; anger clear in her voice.

I studied the phone ignoring the rest of what everyone had to say. "It has a message… He knew we were coming." I opened the message and scanned through it.

"What does it say G?" Sam asked and I sighed.

"I don't think I should read it out lou- "

"Read it." Deeks interrupted bluntly.

I closed my eyes briefly. I didn't want to be the bringer of bad news. "Dear Martin. You shouldn't have escaped… I must say, I didn't know you had that in you, but what you did was stupid. All you've managed to accomplish is anger me. Now listen up son, I'm not going to give up that easily… You might think you've won but think again. I know- " I paused as I saw the next few words.

"I know what?" Deeks asked through what sounded like gritted teeth. "Continue Callen."

"I know all about your team at NCIS, I know all about Ms Kensi Blye and I know that she has provided me with a grandson." I added under my breath. The hatred I've developed for a man I didn't even know; increased. "Keep them close Martin. _Especially little Jared **Brandel**_." I finished and locked the phone.

"Eric, call Jared's preschool now! Tell them not to let him out of their sights!" Deeks shouted hysterically. "**Do it now!**"

"Deeks!" Kensi called bewildered. Her voice faded away and I knew they were both gone.

I heard Eric talking with Jared's school and turned back to Buys and Sam who shared equal disturbed looks. "Let's go." I mumbled and we headed back to the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it... I might of ended things on a little bit of a cliffhanger but I'll update soon! :P**

**Please don't leave without feedback! :D**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


	10. I don't trust them

**Authors Note: Hey all! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. School made me it's little _bitch_ again... I already have tons of projects coming up so I might not update as often as I'd like. I promise I'll update when I can - I'll try to update at least once a week. Probably weekends.**

**For those of you who read my other story 'Survival' - I'll update in this week. (Probably Saturday)**

**Sorry of the little Cliffhanger I left you guys on and possible grammar/spelling errors in this chapter - Now without further ado...**

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA. Unfortunately I don't own the characters either... All credit goes to their rightful owners!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Kensi's P.O.V_

I can't recall a single time I've ever driven as fast as I was driving at this current moment. I had the gas pedal completely down. The rules of the road were insignificant compared to my son's safety.

I threw my partner brief, worried glances. He sat restless in the passenger seat. His feet continued to tap impatiently and he barely blinked. His eyes just kept focussing on the road ahead.

We pulled up in front of Jared's preschool in record time, ironically parking on the same spot as this morning. Deeks was out of the car before I even had the proper chance to stop. I chased after him not even bothering to lock the car. I just needed to know that Jared was alright first.

We reached the main office and entered, "We're here for Jared Deeks." My partner told the receptionist while trying hard to catch his breath. He wasn't physically fit to run like that anymore and I saw the frustrated look in his eyes. I gently put my hand on his back and stroked it soothingly.

"A friend called a few minutes ago and said we'll be picking him up." I continued and the lady watched both of us with furrowed eyebrows. I just wished she'd stop wasting time.

"What are your relations to the boy?" She asked hesitantly, continuing to studying us.

Deeks sighed, "We're his parents. Could you just please-"

"I'm going to need to see some credentials, I was told not to let anyone take him anywhere." She interrupted swiftly.

I reached into my back pocket and held out my badge, knowing that Deeks didn't have his anymore. "I'm agent Kensi Blye and this is my partner Marty Deeks; now if you'd please go get our son."

She nodded her head dubiously, obviously wondering about the different surnames. "Alright, he's waiting in one of the sick rooms. I'll go get him." She stated and rose from her chair. She vanished into a nearby hallway and came back seconds later holding Jared's little hand. He looked uncertain till his eyes met ours.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Jared beamed and ran towards us – both arms outstretched.

He hugged us around the legs. Deeks and I let out a sigh of relief in unison.

"Hey Jare, do you have all your stuff?" I asked him and he nodded energetically.

"Yeah, why you here so early?" He questioned curiously with his mouth hanging slightly agape.

Deeks crouched down beside him, "Well, we're taking you with us a little earlier than usual, okay?" He grinned, holding Jared's shoulders gently while pulling him into another hug. I smiled, I would never get used to seeing them like this – _together_.

Jared seemed pleased with the answer, "Okay!"

Deeks stood up and walked back to the receptionist, she was watching the entire event from her desk. "Did anything unusual happen here today?" He asked and the woman shook her head.

"Nothing interesting…" She paused and narrowed her eyes, "But – this might just be my own paranoia – there has been a suspicious van parked in front of the gate all day. I'm not sure if there's anyone inside of it but I've never seen it here before."

"Would you mind telling me exactly where this van is? Don't motion to it… Don't make any sort of scene that'll cause it to drive away." Deeks began, leaning his elbows onto the desk.

The woman leaned back, "Why exactly is this substantial?"

Deeks sighed. I could see him starting to get impatient from where I was standing with Jared.

"That boy is my son and he might be in trouble. Any information might help us reassure his safety."

The woman nodded slowly. "Alright, the window behind you… My two O' clock." She whispered loudly.

Deeks thanked her before turning back to me. "Stay here with him; I'll go check it out." He said calmly while walking away.

"Deeks…" I called, but he was already gone.

I turned back to Jared, I didn't want to leave him alone but I needed to go after his father. "Okay Jare-bear, I need you to wait here with this nice lady okay? I need to go to daddy. I'll be right back." I whispered while ruffling his hair.

He shifted his blue mismatched orbs to mine – one eye much darker than the other. "Can't I come?" He asked sticking out his bottom lip.

I shook my head and the receptionist led him away. Jared gazed over his shoulder; his eyes filled with the same uncertainty as before. I gave him a small smile before calmly strolling out of the office.

When I was far enough from Jared's sight I ran the rest of the way to catch up with Deeks. He was leaning against my car sneaking occasional glances of the black van that stood a few parking spots away from us.

I stopped right in front of him, "So, what's the verdict?" I asked simulating casual talk. If there was a person in that van and he was watching it would look like we were having a normal conversation. _Well, hopefully._

Deeks feigned a chuckle, "The windows are tinted; I can't see a damn thing." He replied in a low tone, continuing to smile.

I nodded, "Someone doesn't want to be seen."

Deeks felt his pockets and let out a sigh. He turned his back to the van and met my gaze. "Can I borrow your phone?"

I reached into my pocket and handed it to him slowly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sending the number plates to Eric, might as well try." He responded and handed the phone back moments later.

We heard an engine start up and I turned my gaze to the van. It was getting ready to drive off. Deeks spun around and began walking towards it. I sighed and followed him, flashing my badge to the van while motioning for it to stop.

The window opened on an inch and warning bells went off in my head. I immediately reached out, grabbed Deeks by the shoulder and pulled him behind a nearby parked car just as muffled bullets began to fly past us.

The tires screeched loudly as the van sped off. I turned to Deeks, his eyes were opened wide. "What exactly was that Deeks?" I shot through gritted teeth.

He didn't reply. "You can't run off like that without warning me!" I added and he met my bewildered gaze.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He stood up and pulled me to my feet. "I don't know what I was expecting."

I opened my mouth but closed it as a familiar voice called from the exit of the building. Jared ran towards us with the receptionist lady running right behind him. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him."

"It's alright. We were just leaving anyways." I told her and she nodded and left. The entire event clearly went unseen by her.

I walked Jared back to the car. "We'll be right back. Wait here." He nodded, climbed in and I returned to Deeks.

He sighed. "I can't find the bullets but I'm certain it was him – Gordon."

"We should report back to ops – Get Jared somewhere safe."

He studied me and bit his bottom lip, "We need to get you somewhere safe too. He knows about you… He knows that I- " He paused and met my gaze. "He knows how I feel about you Princess… He's going to come after both of you again." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "It's all my fault."

My expression softened. How could he possibly blame himself for his father's actions? I stepped closer to him and tilted his chin so his eyes met mine. "Don't do that."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Do what?"

"Blame yourself. This isn't your fault Deeks."

He sighed, "Yes it is, if I just stayed- "

I shook my head, "If you just stayed? If you stayed you would never have known about Jared. He would never have gotten to meet you."

"He would have been safe."

"What makes you so sure about that? Gordon could have taken him at any time to antagonize you. The only difference is - now we can protect him. You can't possibly feel guilty about this Deeks." I paused and bit the inside of my cheek, "I-I love you and I'm so happy that you're back – so, don't you dare blame yourself."

He stared at me in awe before pulling me into a gentle, lingering kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry." I whispered and slowly pulled away. "Now let's get Jared and ourselves to ops." I turned around and started walking back to my car. My confession finally becoming clear in my mind.

"Hey, Kens." Deeks called suddenly and I gazed back over my shoulder expecting some sort of comment on what I said.

"Hmm?"

"If you weren't already aware of it – I love you too." He called giving me his characteristic grin.

I simply smiled and got into the car. He joined me moments later. "You think Hetty's going to execute me for breaking the one rule she set out?" He asked hesitantly while fastening his seatbelt.

I chuckled. "Oh you can count on it lover-boy."

"What did daddy do?" Jared asked curiously.

"He made your nanna Hetty angry."

The boy gasped in the backseat, "Good luck daddy."

* * *

_Deeks' P.O.V_

When we reached the bullpen Jared was ecstatic. He ran over to Callen and Sam with a huge grin plastered on his face. They must have just gotten back because Sam was just about to throw down his car keys.

"Uncle Callen and Sam!" Jared smiled and hugged each of them.

Sam grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. It seemed like people had a tendency to do that. I vaguely remember people doing the same to me when I was around that age. _Must be the dashing, shaggy hair..._

"Wow there little man, you're growing up way too fast!" Sam chuckled and picked him up. "Don't you agree G?"

Callen laughed. "Yeah, before we know it he's going to be taller than us."

Jared giggled and attempted to escape from Sam's hold.

I approached them. "Well you know - he does take after his father." I stated with a rather large grin.

Callen shot me a smug look, "Luckily he's smart like his mother. Isn't that right Jared?"

Jared wiggled himself free from Sam's grasp and ran back to me. "Daddy is smart too." He stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms over his chest.

I grinned and mirrored the boy's stance. "You can't turn my own son against me."

Sam chuckled studying us. "He's got you there G."

"Fine, fair enough. Where is Kensi?" Callen asked, holding up his hands in surrender.

I rubbed the nape of my neck, "She went to talk to Hetty... Uh- Where is Buys?"

Both of them chuckled. "You scared Deeks?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

I cleared my throat. "No – Maybe… Buys?" I asked again, hopefully.

Callen rolled his eyes and finally answered my _topic changing_ question, "I think he's in a job interview – since he's leaving soon."

I nodded, thankful for the switch of discussion. I sat down by my desk and Jared jumped onto my lap. He studied the rest of the building and pointed, "Who's that daddy?"

I turned to where he was pointing and let out a sigh. Of course. "Jare go wait with uncle Sam and Callen okay? Daddy needs to speak to a few people."

* * *

_Kensi's P.O.V._

I sat opposite to Hetty. I had just finished informing her of our findings.

"Miss Blye, I'm sure you're aware that sending Jared back to preschool would be unwise for now," She paused. "I think he should stay here at ops during the day. He'll be safe and surrounded by fellow agents and team members."

I nodded, "That would be great. Deeks will be able to keep an eye on him to."

"Uh-huh." Hetty sighed. "That is of course if Mr. Deeks starts taking our agreement seriously." She added and leaned back in her chair. "I'll let him off the hook this time giving what the circumstances were - but make sure it never happens again Miss Blye."

"Will do Hetty." I replied with a smile.

She returned it, "As for you and your family's safety during the night; I'll arrange for surveillance."

"I don't know how to thank you Hetty."

"Don't Miss Blye; I'm doing it because you're family."

I continued to smile. I would never be able to thank her enough for everything she's done for me. I stood up slowly, "I'll go check what the rest of the team is up to."

"Go ahead; let me know if anyone finds anything of importance – Make a stop at Eric if you can?"

I nodded and left.

* * *

When I walked into the bullpen I saw both Callen and Sam pacing around. Jared was sitting by Nell in one of the corners. I studied the rest of the room for my partner – eventually coming up empty.

I walked over to where they were pacing. "What's wrong? Where's Deeks?" I asked and Sam met my worried gaze.

"Hetty wasn't kidding when she said LAPD is persistent… They arrived a few minutes ago and demanded to speak with Deeks." Sam responded while clutching his fists. "I don't trust them."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm going in. There is no way they're going to be in a room alone with him. Where?"

Callen pointed to one of the old gathering rooms. I turned on my heels and began marching to the door. _Couldn't they just give him some time._

* * *

**I hope that was alright! Next chapter will be the LAPD interviewing Deeks and so...**

**Thanks for reading and please review / fave / follow! I love reading what you guys have to say!**

**xxx**

**-Tc**


End file.
